Red, hot cherries
by grapenut01
Summary: A special treat is in store for our favorite little baker on a terribly hot London day. Mortett. for a friend. but may change if she wishes.


Hello all well bam. Here's a oneshot. Possibly. And it's a bit of a funny pairing an OC of my friend's. This was for my best online friend's birthday. If it does continue the pairing will flop back and forth a bit hehehe. And to a BellatrixBlackLovett. You were anonymous on another story I wrote with someone but thank you. :)

It was the hottest day that London had seen yet, it was definitely a record breaker the day a certain petite, redheaded baker had made herself some ice cream. With Toby staying with a friend by the sea for the weekend and Sweeney avoiding her like the plague she was feeling rather lonely and had decided to cheer herself up with some delicious ice cream.

She had gone to the market and bought a few thing, made herself some whip cream and was in the middle of making the ice cream, hoping the whip cream wouldn't melt too much, and popping a juicy cherry into her mouth from a bag she'd bought of them. She had her eyes closed fanning herself taking a small break when suddenly Mort appeared in front of her pushing a cherry between her plump , red lips.

She moaned softly savoring the gush of juice as she bit into it, chewing it slowly before opening her eyes and seeing the happy demon leaning over her counter chewing on a cherry himself.

"Wha' are ya doin' here love?" she asked smiling more, glad to see him.

"Just thought I would come to entertain a gorgeous woman on this hot day." He smirked tipping his top hat towards her.

"Oh hush you, hand me down tha' jar of nu's." she said pointing to a high cabinet and checking on the melting chocolate and started mixing up her chocolate ice cream.

He gladly did her bidding before leaning back against the counter and watching as she scooped the ice cream into a big bowl, poured some chocolate on it, scooped all of the whip cream onto it, poured the rest of the chocolate on top of it and sprinkled the nuts and cherries over top of it all.

"Mmmm. That looks delicious my pet, but you know what would look even better?" he asked smirking, his eyes fixed on the delicious pale flesh exposed by her extra low dress's neckline.

"Wha's tha' then, love?"

"You." He smirked suddenly next to her and picking up the bowl pulling her closer to him kissing her neck.

She turned right into him and gasped as he pulled her close kissing her neck before leading her down the hall to her bedroom, not even noticing he'd picked up the ice cream.

"Really, love? Don' ya think I's ho' enough as i' is?" she asked forgetting about the weather with him so close to her gently pushing her into her room towards the bed.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little body about the heat." He chuckled locking the door and setting the bowl of ice cream on her nightstand pulling her to him roughly and kissing her hard as one hand tangled itself in her bloody red hair and the other gripped her ass pressing her closer to him effortlessly.

"Mmmm. Why migh' tha' be then dear?" she murmured breaking the kiss and quickly unbuttoning his shirt as he once more latched his mouth onto her neck hungrily.

He smirked and grabbed the back of her dress, and corset, ripping it in half leaving her in just her knickers and pushed her onto the bed growling. He leaned down and kissed her hard taking the bowl and scooping a spoonful of ice cream out splattering it on her stomach.

She gasped and squealed as the cold ice cream landed on her bare flesh and started struggling some, laughing.

"Now, now. Stay still you. More ice cream coming." He smirked kissing her again and just taking the whole bowl and slowly pouring it over her breasts and lower, enjoying her writhing beneath him as the cold ice cream and toppings covered her body leaking into her most intimate of places. He just couldn't wait till the cleaning began.

She gasped, giggling as the cold ice cream, nuts, whip cream, cherries, and hot melted chocolate covered along her body and making her squirm beneath him as the freezing ice cream slid inside over moaning softly.

He stared down at her and began plucking the cherries from all over her and setting them aside eating the ice cream off of her moaning into her skin eating it all up greedily. He paused only to chew the nuts and nip at her sensitive skin teasing her, making her moan louder arching up to him as he reached her thighs and licked up them slowly.

"Bloody hell Mor'!" she exclaimed arching up to him more as his mouth came up licking the chocolate from inside of her swirling his tongue inside of her, cleaning up all of the ice cream thoroughly.

He chuckled and leaned up kissing her and ripping the stems from the cherries before pushing them up into her, making her struggle a bit and squirm even more beneath him but he didn't stop, just kissed her harder.

"W-wha' are ya _doin'_ ?" she asked biting her lip crying out softly into his mouth before he smirked biting her lip and heading back down settling himself between her legs breathing his hot breath against her entrance as her fingers tangled in his hair arching up to him more.

He didn't answer her, instead he leaned down teasing him with her tongue slowly, pushing lightly against the cherries inside of her with his tongue before covering her entirely and sucking a cherry out and biting down hard, letting a small popping noise inside his mouth.

"Popping your cherry." He smirked eating the tiny, cold fruit, chuckling some and leaning back down sucking another out and popping it as well as he bit down hard.

She started laughing but it was quickly cut short as she moaned louder pulling his head closer and wrapping her legs around him tight bringing him even closer and crying out his name pushing up to his face more trembling some.

He chuckled into her and grinned s she came licking up every drop that spilled from inside of her after he'd sucked all the cherries from inside of her and kissed just barely above her entrance teasingly and leaned down over her, watching as she caught her breath and kissed her before disappearing.

She opened her eyes and smiled chuckling and sat up looking at the fairly small mess and sighed. She was even hotter now and he'd eaten all of her ice cream. She got up and dressed herself going out with the bowl and spoon to make some more in the hopes she'd only get to repay him and more.


End file.
